AFTERGLOW: The Love Story of Jacob & Renesmee
by AVidZktjo
Summary: AFTERGLOW covers the life and love of Jacob Black & Renesmee/Nessie Cullen. This sequel will encompass their friendship, courtship, engagement, wedding, honeymoon, family life, and beyond. Quite simply, it’s their love story from start to finish.
1. POV1: NESSIE Birthday Presents

**AFTERGLOW  
**_Written by Katie Jo aka AVidZktjo_

_**Point-of-View (1) Nessie**  
Birthday Presents_

Once again it was my birthday, my sixth birthday to be exact or rather my seventeenth in human terms. But no matter which birthday it was, it still meant a day long event of celebrating, partying, and presents. For normal kids, a birthday party was just a celebration of becoming one year older, but for me it was another thing entirely. It was more or less a celebration of the three or four years that had passed for I continued to grow at an accelerated rate. Thankfully after I passed the age of twelve, or at least looked twelve, the process began to significantly slow down. But that didn't stop Alice from throwing the most lavish party a girl could ask for. Not that I was asking. But whether I asked or not, Aunt Alice ran wild with ideas and party plans, determined to make it the best birthday party ever, which it usually was until the next year rolled around.

With the parties that Alice threw, three things could be expected to happen. One, she would buy me a new outfit that was most definitely pink, the color that she claimed to be my best shade. Two, several guests would be invited including my grandfather Charlie, Sue Clearwater – or rather Sue Swan now, my happily adopted step-grandmother – , Billy Black, the entire Quileute wolf pack and their mates, the Denali family which now included the ever delightfully funny Garrett as Kate's mate – he had finally made the switch over to being a vegetarian vampire a few years back and was now the perfect addition to our extended family - , and finally any other stray covens that happened to get the chance to visit.

Zafrina, for example, tried to make an appearance on my birthday each year, and sometimes she made it and sometimes she didn't. But the years she did make it, which were more often than not, she brought her entire family with her including Huilen and Nahuel. Her presents were always a hit, too, cuz one second they'd be right in front of you, and the next minute she'd make them disappear and I'd have to walk my mind through her illusion of a maze before I ever found it again. It was one of the things I looked forward to the most for each year that she was there for my birthday because she always had a new illusion for me to weed my way through. It was by far the one present that took the longest to open.

Which leads me to the third thing that Alice could always make happen. Mountains and mountains of birthday presents. Every year I begged her not to ask _everyone_ to get me a gift, but she never listened. She would always tell me, "I'm making sure you'll be the most spoiled half-vampire who ever walked the planet," and then she would make her adorable features sparkle with her dazzling smile as she skipped away to make more birthday plans. To which I would reply with the rolling of my eyes. It couldn't be helped. Every year the presents lined the walls from top to bottom with every color of wrapping paper you could imagine brightening up the room. Alice would beam with joy at the sight of so many presents and then look at me expectantly, just waiting for me to be shocked and surprised at the monstrous pile of them all. After my second birthday, I had to learn to fake it. But there was one thing that I could never fake, and that was my joy and excitement at one gift in particular. The one Jacob Black would give me.

Each year was different than the last, more extravagant, more surprising, and more wonderful. For my first birthday, he told me to close my eyes as he ran upstairs to fetch whatever it was that he had gotten for me. I could hear my heart beating faster as the anticipation grew, and I could almost hear Aunt Rosalie roll her eyes as Jacob flew back down the stairs with his arms full of my present. "That's the best you could do," she said with a snarl. "She's practically five years old, mutt. She doesn't need a doll house." I remember my eyes flung open at that comment. I couldn't help myself. I had to defend my Jacob's gift. But the minute I looked into his eyes, I could tell that Rosalie's comment hadn't even fazed him. He only had eyes for me and my reaction. And my reaction made him smile.

There in Jacob's arms was what appeared to be the shape of a small doll house but it was nothing like one. Instead it was a wooden play set in the form of a forest with so much detail to it that it almost looked like the leaves were moving on the tree branches. As he knelt before me and held out the beautiful play set, I noticed five wolf figurines set up in the middle of the forest floor and I recognized who they were immediately. There was a smaller gray wolf (Leah), a tall, gangly, sandy colored wolf (Seth), a deep chocolate brown wolf (Quil), a gray wolf with black spots (Embry), and finally in the middle there was a large, russet colored wolf with dark eyes that almost looked real. It was this wolf figurine that I picked up first and held close to my heart as I said, "I love them, Jacob. It's so beautiful. How did you ever make this?"

To which he replied with a warm smile, "It's something my father taught me how to do, though I still can't quite get the detail as well as he can."

Immediately I touched my hand to Jacob's cheek, showing him the memory of me reaching for the wolf figurine that represented him and holding it close to my heart. _I love it. I will cherish it forever_, I told him as I held the russet brown wolf tighter to my chest.

Jacob only smiled wider at me as Rosalie rolled her eyes again.

As soon as that first birthday party was over, my parents and Aunt Alice helped me lug all the presents to our cottage. Alice was determined to help me reorganize my room in order to fit all my gifts into their proper places. She even offered to help in expanding my closet to which both me and my mother graciously declined. Eventually though, Alice won us both over and my room was expanded so that all my new clothes could fit. Unfortunately, since every year after that included a multitude of gifts, the expansion of my room became a sort of birthday present as well. I didn't mind so much because it wasn't the other presents that really mattered to me. It was just one.

After that first birthday party, I refused to even play with the "doll house" Jacob had given me. It was just so beautiful and looked so delicate that I was afraid I would break it. So I set it atop my favorite dresser and spent a lot of my time just looking at it. The only figurine I ever moved was the russet brown wolf. I would take it down from time to time and just look at it, marveling at the detail and staring into the warm, dark eyes that seemed to almost capture Jacob's perfectly. I would never tell Alice, but Jacob's gift was better than any outfit she could ever buy me.

I didn't think that Jacob could ever outdo his first birthday gift to me, but somehow he proved me wrong. For my second birthday, which was really more like my ninth birthday, Jacob handed me a medium sized box which I slowly opened. I hated to ruin the wolf themed wrapping paper, but it couldn't be helped. After I opened the box, I reached in my hand, feeling my way through all the packing bubbles until I found the real present. I quickly pulled out a jewelry box, packing bubbles flying everywhere, and slowly opened the beautiful blue case. I stared in awe at the lovely necklace I found inside. I didn't know if they were real, and I didn't care. All I knew was that the intricate string of red stones sparkled in the light and it was beautiful to behold. The necklace wasn't just a string of red, dazzling stones, though. It was also made up of gold and silver string that twisted around the stones in a braid-like pattern. It was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen, and he'd given it to me. It was more than I could dream.

"It was my mother's," Jacob suddenly said with another one of his warm smiles. I tried to smile back, but I suddenly felt very self-conscious of the way I was holding the necklace. I slowly set it in my lap, afraid to pick it up again. I know I was half-vampire, and therefore graceful, but I didn't want to take any chances. Something this valuable to him just couldn't be held let alone worn. I promised myself that I would never wear it. In the background I heard my father chuckle at my thoughts, and I wanted to turn and glare at him, but Jacob had produced another box from around his back and was now holding it out to me expectantly. I reached out for it and was about to take it out of his hand when he laid his own hand on top of mine.

"Now, Nessie," he said while looking into my eyes, "this next part of your gift is something that goes with the necklace, but before I give it to you, I want you to promise me something."

Instinctively I replied, "Sure, sure, anything you want." Yes, the way Jacob spoke was rubbing off on me. It couldn't be helped.

With a teasing grin, Jacob continued, "You have to promise me that you'll wear this necklace and not just set it atop your dresser like you did with the last gift I gave you."

My mouth dropped open, and I could hear my dad chuckling again. So that's why he was laughing. He knew Jacob was going to make me promise to wear this necklace instead of letting it sit there just to be admired. My father had betrayed me, spilling my secret. Thanks, Dad.

"You're welcome, Nessie," Edward whispered.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll wear it. I promise," I blurted out with an annoyed glare at both my father and Jacob. "But if I break it, I blame you both."

"You won't break it," both my Dad and Jacob said in unison. So now they were co-conspirators. I could never get away with anything even though I was the most spoiled half-vampire alive.

"So can I open your other gift now?" I asked as I turned back to face Jacob.

Jacob released my hand, and I quickly popped off the lid of the smaller jewelry box, anxious to see what was inside. I was not disappointed. Jacob Black never ceased to amaze me. Inside the tiny case was an even smaller pendant of a russet brown wolf that was even more detailed than the wolf figurine that sat perfectly atop my dresser. How was it that in only a year's time Jacob had gotten even better at carving? I didn't think he could squeeze in any more detail than he already had, but here was proof of how wrong I was. The pendant was so intricately detailed that I could swear the wolf was actually moving. As hard as it was, I stole my eyes away from the pendant and looked up at Jacob with an awestruck expression on my face. "I love it. I will cherish it forever and ever."

"As long as you promise to wear it," he replied with a wink.

"I promise." Before I could become distracted by the pendant, I quickly handed it over to Jacob along with the necklace and let him slide it onto the chain. He then told me to stand up and turn around so he could put it on me, and I immediately obeyed. After he had fastened it around my neck, I jumped into his arms for a hug, promising something new to him as I took his hand in mine. _I'll never take it off_, I showed him.

True to my word, Jacob's necklace never left my neck except when I had to go to bed and even that was hard for me to do. The necklace he gave me was like magic, and I just didn't want to take it off. The red stones, which I later learned were real rubies, seemed to shine like diamonds in the sunlight, just the way my mother and father did, and at the same time it radiated with a heat the equivalent of a werewolf's temperature. It was like the necklace held onto Jacob's warmth. And although I didn't need this extra warmth, for my own body was already near the temperature of Jacob's 108.9 degrees, the necklace never ceased to warm me on the coldest of days. It was the strangest and most magical thing, and I loved the mystery of it. Not to mention, his necklace perfectly complemented the charm bracelet he had given to me on my first Christmas, which made me wonder if his gifts had more meaning to them than what I thought.

The next birthdays didn't disappoint either. For my third present from Jacob, on what humans would call my twelfth birthday, I received another intricately carved wooden gift. This time it was a music box that played my lullaby, the one that my father had written for me. It was the best gift yet. I played it every night and sometimes several times a day. But what really made me stare in awe of this gift was the box itself. Jacob hadn't just carved his own pack on the box but every wolf in both his and Sam's packs. Altogether there were sixteen wolves. But unsurprisingly, my favorite was the russet colored one. And true to his nature, Jacob had gotten better at carving. I was still amazed that it was even possible, but somehow there was even more detail to the music box than there was to my wolf pendant. Sometime soon I would have to stop being amazed at that.

But my amazement continued on when for my fourth birthday, which was more like my fourteenth, brought the best gift of all. Jacob handed me a thick leather-bound book and told me to turn to the first page. I quickly obeyed, and inside I saw this simple headline.

**THE LEGEND OF THE QUILEUTES  
Written by Billy Black & Quil Ateara**

_With New Additions by Jacob Black_

After reading the headline, I looked up at Jacob and just stared at him, completely and utterly dumbfounded. "You – you – you wrote a book?" I stuttered.

"Wolfie learned how to write? Oh, how sweet. Now if only he could be house trained," Rosalie burst out before Jacob could answer.

After taking one quick glance in her direction, Jacob turned his attention back to me and explained. "We've actually had this book in our family for years. I just recently inherited it from my father, and he told me that I was more than welcome to add to it. So for the past two years I've been adding some of my story to the legends, and only just a month ago I finished it. Well, almost finished it. There's one more thing I need to add, but it's not quite time to add it yet." Jacob stole a quick glance in my father's direction, and I couldn't help but be confused. What were they hiding from me?

"Anyway, this book is for you now. I want you to keep it," he said as he smiled at me.

"But it belonged to your family. I can't take that from you," I argued.

"Well, then, don't think of it as a gift. Think of it as a loan because eventually I'll be asking for it back so I can add one more piece of the story to it. But for now, I want you to have it. Now you can know the whole story of our tribe. I know you'll love it."

As Jacob's smile crept back onto his face, my own lips mirrored his, and I couldn't help but be ecstatic about this present. He was sharing his history with me. I felt so honored. Immediately after the day long party was over with, I ran to our cottage, flew through the door and into my room, jumped on my bed, and opened up the book to chapter one. Before the sun peaked over the horizon, I had finished it and was well on my way through it a second time.

Throughout that fourth year of my life, I continued to read Jacob's book over and over again. My parents were amazed at how many times they saw Jacob's book in my hands. At times they even had to pry it away from my fingers to get me to go to sleep, and they also kept asking me how I could read it over and over again and yet not read any other book a second time through. I had no answer for them. Any other book I would get bored with reading more than once, but Jacob's book was something else. It drew me in anew each time I read it. I couldn't quite explain it, but something about his book made me want to keep coming back for more. It was such an interesting read that I couldn't quite get my fill of it. Of course, the part that Jacob had written was my favorite because not only was it written by him, but it told his whole story, or at least I thought it did.

Jacob had written about his frustration with Sam Uley's cult, and then he wrote about his frustration towards finally being included in that "cult." After that he wrote about Sam Uley and how the pack grew to include sixteen werewolves. He even wrote about all the stories my Mom and Dad had told me about. Like the horrible incident with James and Victoria, and how my Mom's pregnancy affected their whole pack and changed Jacob into the real Alpha, to finally how the "battle" with the Volturi looked from his perspective. He also wrote about all the new things he could do with his newfound shape-shifting ability like phasing on the fly, telepathy within the pack, super strength and speed, and finally imprinting.

Jacob's explanation of imprinting was one of the most fascinating and yet terrifying parts of his whole story. His stories about Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quil were all interesting and unique, but I always felt like something was missing from his stories about imprinting. Unfortunately, I was always too afraid to ask him about it. I wasn't afraid because I thought he would get angry or anything. It was more a sense of fear about what he would tell me. I was afraid that he had imprinted on someone and that scared me. I didn't want to lose him like Leah had lost Sam. I was afraid that if I found out he had imprinted, then our relationship would begin to dwindle. I didn't want Jacob to leave. He was my best friend, and I couldn't bear the thought of someone meaning more to him than me. It was a terrifying notion, and so every time I read his book, I passed over those stories to preserve my sanity.

As the months rolled by, I continued to read Jacob's book, but eventually an annoying train of thought popped into my head. I started asking myself all sorts of questions like: what was Jacob going to add that he couldn't have added before? When will he ask for it back? Will I get it back after he adds to it? Do I even want to know what he adds to it? All these questions and more rolled around in my head, and I could never seem to shut them up.

Before I knew it, my fifth birthday had arrived, in human terms it would be my sweet sixteen. True to his nature, my father gave me a car. I could see that one coming a hundred miles away. It was funny to watch Jacob's mouth fall to the floor when my dad opened the garage. Of course, Jacob was more excited about it than I was, and I loved watching him go crazy over the fact that my dad had bought me a make of car only legal in Europe. How he got it approved to be in the U.S., he refused to tell even me. But watching Jacob try to get it out of him was quite the show.

As much as I loved my new "illegal" car as Jacob referred to it, I couldn't wait for Jacob's gift. My birthday celebration was coming to a close, and Jacob still hadn't given me his gift, so I asked him about it. That was a mistake for his smile suddenly disappeared. I asked him what was wrong, and he said that he was afraid I wouldn't like it because it wasn't as good as last year. I touched his bare arm, showing him that each year was special and extravagant in its own right and that this year would be no different no matter what he gave me or even didn't give me. Just having him here was gift enough. He smiled down at me with those warm, inviting eyes and then excused himself so he could go get my present. I sat down on the couch impatiently waiting for the gift I knew for certain would be just perfect.

Soon enough he was kneeling in front of me, with a simple white box in his hands. I reached to take it from him, but before I could even touch it, he shoved a smaller box in my hands and told me to open it first. I willingly obeyed, and just as I'd expected, his gift _was_ special and extravagant. Inside the small white box was another pendant for my necklace, only this time it wasn't of a wolf. It was a pendant of _me_. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was amazed at how flawlessly he had captured my curly, golden bronze hair and my deep, brown eyes. It was a full pendant of me from head to toe, but it was my face that had the most detail and held my attention. Did I really look that beautiful? Surely I didn't.

"Here, Nessie, now you can open this box," Jacob said, pulling me from my thoughts.

I reached out again for the bigger white box, but before I opened it, I asked in a joking manner, "So what's in here? Another priceless necklace that I'll be sworn to wear?"

Jacob's eyes saddened a little as he answered, "No. I wish. It's all the pendants of you that weren't good enough to make the cut." I wrinkled my forehead in disbelief. Nothing Jacob ever made could be bad. "You don't have to look at them if you don't want. They aren't very good."

Once Jacob said that, I couldn't hold back my frustration. "Jacob Black, how can you say such things? Every year you've given me a gift that far surpasses anything anyone else could ever give me" – I could faintly make out what I thought was a whimper from Alice that I'd have to apologize for later – "and then you come this year to my party looking all sad about the fact that you made a _bad_ present? Are you crazy? This pendant" – I shoved the magical pendant of me right before his eyes – "is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Only you could have captured me the way you did. It's perfect, Jacob. Just perfect."

And then I put my hands on either side of his face, closed my eyes, and showed him what I was thinking. I showed him a picture of me at my current age still captivated with the wolf play set he had given me. Then I showed him me standing in front of my mirror just this morning, playing with the necklace that he had given me three years ago and how I was still marveling at the beauty of the single pendant upon it. I showed him how I always went to sleep only after I listened to my song and stroked my fingers along the magnificent music box. And finally I showed him how much I adored the book he had given me and how it was the only book in the world I'd ever read more than once.

Opening my eyes, I looked into his but didn't remove my hands from around his face as I showed him my emotions. _Do you see what I mean? Every present you have ever given me has held a special place in my heart. And even this pendant will be there right alongside the one of you. It is special. __**You**__ are special. You're my Jacob, and everything you make is magical!_

Jacob's smile suddenly returned and I thought for a moment I saw his eyes tearing up, but I couldn't be sure because my eyes were hazy from my own tears. What was happening to me? Why was I crying? It was just Jacob. But suddenly I felt my stomach knot, my heartbeat quicken, and my mouth go dry. I'd never had my mouth go dry except for when I was thirsty, but I knew in that moment that I wasn't. This was something entirely new. Something unexpected. Something terrifying and yet completely wonderful.

I heard my father clear his throat, and I immediately dropped my hands and looked down at the box still in my lap. Before I could open it though, I forced the tears in my eyes to go away, clearing my own throat just in case. And then with both hands I lifted off the lid. Inside were dozens, no, hundreds of pendants of me. Each one was unique and special in its own right. Some were just of my face, others of just the profile of my face, and then those that looked like the original except for the fact that they were all in different poses and had different expressions. I picked up one that was just of my face, and Jacob said, "That one, ugh, I just couldn't get your smile right."

"What are you talking about? It's perfect!"

Jacob rolled his eyes and came to sit by me as he reached in to pull out another one. "This one was a little better, but the curl of your hair was all wrong."

"Are you insane? That one is perfect, too!"

Jacob chuckled and reached for another one. "And this one, well, this one has so many problems that I can't even name them all." I couldn't help myself. I just turned to face Jacob and stared at him, all the while shaking my head.

The opening of my gifts had ended with Jacob, and so when my family saw that I was just going to sit on the couch and talk with Jacob about all the _perfect_ pendants he had created, they dissipated. I don't know how long Jacob and I sat there, but it seemed to go on forever. I kept track in my head of how many pendants Jacob pulled from the box, and when he'd finally pulled out the last one, my tally was at three hundred and thirteen. And amazingly Jacob found something wrong with every single one of them, even the one he had chosen as his favorite and given to me first. After going through the whole box, I confronted him, and he finally confessed. "It's just that making a pendant of me is so easy. I can capture my features just perfectly. But yours" – he said as he brushed his fingers along my cheek – "they're impossible to capture."

"Why?" I asked him in a whisper. Suddenly I had lost my voice.

"Because…" – Jacob sighed, seeming to me like he wanted to say something that he didn't – "…I don't know why. I just can't." And then he dropped his hand back to his lap.

Looking down at the box full of pendants, I had to ask, "How long have you been working on this? There are over three hundred. How many times did you start over?"

Jacob's laugh came out like a rumble. "Well, clearly I started over about three hundred times. As for how long it took me, well, I believe it took me all my spare time in between your last birthday and this one."

My mouth dropped but I quickly recovered in time enough to punch him on the shoulder. "Jacob! How could you!? Don't spend all your time making gifts for me. You gotta have a life, too, you know."

Jacob chuckled, but it felt more like a laugh at a silent joke than at what I'd said. I swear I could hear my father laugh from the kitchen at the same time, but I couldn't be sure. I was sick of all these conspiracies and secrets. When would I ever be in on the joke? "Well, thank you for the pendants, Jacob. There are almost enough here to get me through the whole year. I could wear each one at least once."

I saw Jacob cringe at that idea, and I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. "What?" I finally asked him after he still didn't say anything.

"It's just that, well, I gave you those other pendants because I thought you'd want to burn them or something because they aren't good enough. I didn't expect you would want to wear them."

Again my mouth fell agape. He was impossible. "Jacob Black, of course I would want to wear them. They are all so perfect! But in order to make you happy, I promise that I'll only wear this one." I held up the original pendant he had given me. "But I would love some help," I added as I turned around and lifted up my waist length hair.

"Sure, sure."

I rolled my eyes at his predictable answer. When would he get a new phrase? But suddenly my thoughts changed as I felt his warm fingers upon my neck. Never before had I felt shivers roll down my spine at his touch, but suddenly I was colder than I ever had been. Again I questioned this feeling, but I forced my mind to forget about it. It was just Jacob. Nothing new.

It was just Jacob. For the next year as I walked around with his favorite pendant of me attached to the necklace encircling my throat, I found I had to keep repeating that one thought to myself time and time again. It was just Jacob. We had been friends since the day of my birth. I could still recall that first moment he held me in his arms. He had looked upon me with wonder and awe, and I had eagerly looked back at him, reaching my small hand up to touch his face and show him exactly how I was feeling. Jacob was the first to learn of my gift, but it came as no surprise to him. Everyone else was amazed at what I could do, but Jacob took it all in stride like it was the most natural thing in the world. And it _was_ the most natural thing in the world, so natural that I never stopped sharing my thoughts and feelings with him. Until now.

It was just Jacob. I told myself that constantly, but still my thoughts spun out of control. How could I see him as anything but a friend? Sure on the outside he looked the same age as me, but the truth was that he was over twenty years old, and I was only five. We may both have looked around the age of seventeen or eighteen, but I pushed that thought from my head as quickly as it formed and reminded myself instead that there was over a fifteen year difference between us. It could never work. What could never work?

It was just Jacob. It was just Jacob. Nothing new. Nothing new. Just me.

My sixth birthday couldn't come fast enough. I had never wanted time to pass so badly. I just wanted this strange year to be over. I wanted things to go back as they were before my fifth birthday, before these feelings had started to rise up within me, before I had noticed that Jacob and I were the same age, before I had wanted more.

As that year between turning five and six – or rather sixteen and seventeen – passed, my father started to give me strange looks. I knew he could read my thoughts about Jacob, but I tried to ignore him. I also tried to reign in my thoughts when I was around him, but sometimes my mind wandered, especially when Jacob was near by. And when Jacob was near by, I noticed another change in my father. It looked to me like he was intent upon hearing Jacob's thoughts. Even when Jacob and I went on a simple walk together, I would look back for an instant at the Cullen house and see him standing by the window, staring at us, surely concentrating on every thought running through Jacob's head. I wanted to ask him about it. I even thought the questions I wanted to ask him, but still he did not answer them. He just continued on like nothing had changed. But something _had_ changed.

I could see it in my mother, too. She suddenly became more protective of me and wanted us to do more things together like shopping. She and I both hated to shop, so when she asked Alice to take us on a shopping trip with her, that was my first clue that something was up. When I asked her about it, she told me she just wanted to spend more time with me because all too soon I would be a grown up. Sure I would be all grown up. Seven years. That's what Nahuel had told us. But that never seemed to bother my mother before. Why now?

So many things were changing around me, and I just couldn't understand any of it. I wanted to ask, but I was afraid to. I was afraid that my mother was clinging to me because I was going to lose her soon. I was afraid that my father was intent on Jacob's thoughts because he wanted to protect me from the time when Jacob would finally decide to leave. But why would Jacob leave? I knew the answer to that, but I refused to think it. I'd intentionally skipped over that chapter in his book for years because I hated to read about the answer to my question.

It was at this point in my thoughts that I reminded myself yet again that it was just Jacob. He's the same as he's always been. My mother and father are still the same, too. Mom's just sad to see me grow up. Dad's just conspiring again with Jacob. It's nothing new. Nothing new.

Finally my sixth birthday rolled around, and I couldn't be happier. Alice was ecstatic because she saw the joy in my face. Lucky for her she couldn't read minds or see my future very clearly or else she'd see that I wasn't happy about the party. I was happy that the year was over, and I was happy that things would finally be getting back to normal. I was determined to make it happen. I would be like Siobhan from the Irish coven and believe it would be normal from this point on. _The power of wishful thinking_ she called it. If only I had her power for the day.

My sixth/seventeenth birthday was like any other birthday. Alice beaming. People everywhere. Presents piled high. Everyone congratulating me. Music blaring. People dancing. Same old same old. And then there was Jacob. I could see it the minute he walked through the door that something was about to change in him, too, if it hadn't already. Unbelievably, he was dressed in a black suit with a tie and everything. It was a look I'd never seen on him, and for a moment it had me shocked. But I quickly shook myself out of it by reminding myself yet again that it was just Jacob. But it was hard to remember that as his smile began to send that same shiver down my spine that I'd felt for the first time a year ago.

Something suddenly struck me as he walked toward me with that big, warm grin on his face. I understood now why Alice had dressed me up in this ridiculous prom-like dress. Unbelievably though, it was red instead of pink this year. She had told me that she'd gone with red because she wanted it to match the ruby necklace from Jacob. How thoughtful. And yet not thoughtful. I wasn't about to dance with Jacob if that was Alice's intent. What was this? Prom? But looking up at the disco ball hanging from the ceiling and watching as Alice dimmed the lights while Jacob walked closer, I knew exactly what this was. They had turned my birthday into my prom. And my date was Jacob Black.

A hundred angry thoughts rushed through my head at once. How could Alice do this to me? How could my mom let her? Why was I wearing this ridiculous dress? Didn't I get any say in this? Was this why my dad was intent on Jacob's thoughts? They were conspiring about this? I heard my dad chuckle at that one, but my questions kept going. Why Jacob? Why him? Didn't I have any say in who I wanted for my prom date? Why did I even have to go through this ritual? I wasn't even in high school! I was homeschooled, dammit! Great! Now I was sounding like Jacob again.

"Are you alright, Renesmee?"

All those questions suddenly blew out of my mind at the sound of his voice. I looked up into his deep, penetrating eyes and sheepishly answered, "Fine. I'm fine." I suddenly let my eyes roam up and down his body, taking in the full effect of the tuxedo. Yes, it was a tux. Alice really did like to go all out. Eventually my eyes were gazing back up into his as I added, "You look great by the way, Jake."

Jacob suddenly cleared his throat as he tugged on his jacket. Lifting his eyebrow in a teasing manner, he replied, "Thank you, m'lady."

I couldn't help but laugh at his comical impersonation of a gentleman, but my laughter quickly died away as I noticed how quiet the room had gotten and how less crowded. This year Alice had gone all out on the party motif, getting even more streamers and more balloons and more kaleidoscope lighting and, of course, the new addition of a disco ball which was spinning above my head at the moment. It was the same old party it had always been, but the sudden change in the atmosphere clued me into the fact that this year was something more. The people around us had stopped dancing, and all eyes were on us as if they expected Jacob and I to dance together. Not that it didn't sound like a wonderful idea, but I still did not like the crowded room of people staring. It turned me off from the would-be wonderful moment.

But suddenly my dad had an idea. I could see it on his face. "Zafrina. Bella. Make it more private for them," I heard my father say. Both Zafrina and my mother nodded and immediately the room was emptied of people. I knew that they were still there, but at least now I didn't have to see them. And if saying my mother's name was any indication, there was now a shield around us, which meant that my father couldn't hear my thoughts or Jacob's. Privacy. At least somewhat.

I looked back up into Jacob's eyes. "Well, I guess this means I'm at the prom, and you're my reluctant date."

Jacob's smile widened. "Prom, yes. Reluctant, no. I'm happy to be your, um…escort, Renesmee."

"Would you stop calling me that! You never call me Renesmee, why start now?"

"But I thought that you liked your real name better?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

If my mother really was holding a shield around us, then my father wouldn't be able to hear this. I could only hope. I took Jacob's hand in mine and showed him what I was feeling. _I love it when you call me Nessie. It's when everyone else uses your nickname for me that I'd rather hear my real name. Nessie is yours, Renesmee is my mother's and father's. Therefore, you call me Nessie, and they call me Renesmee, or at least they should._

"So, you don't like it when they…" he began to ask.

I smiled up at him. _It's not that I don't like it. It's that it doesn't sound as sweet_ – I suddenly found myself blushing – _as when you say it. _Before I could think twice, I dropped my hand from within his and looked down. Great. Nothing was changing back to normal. Things were just getting weirder. Now I was blushing in front of him. What next? Would I be dreaming about kissing him? Oh, I hoped my father didn't hear that one. I suddenly looked around the room, panicked. But the illusion was still strong. No one was there. I sighed.

"Nessie?"

I swallowed, but that didn't help the dry feeling in my throat to go away. "Yes, Jacob?" I asked as I glanced up at him.

"I think your parents and everyone else, especially Alice, want us to dance. Maybe we should just get it over with so this party can go back to normal."

I sighed again. "Sure, sure."

Jacob's smile brimmed with joy at my Jacob-like answer, and I couldn't help but smile in return. I thought the smile would fade when he put his arm around my waist and drew me closer, but it only got wider. I could feel a blush coming on, but I suppressed it with all my might. I didn't want to look away right now in embarrassment. I only wanted to stare up into his eyes and smile along with him. My right hand easily slipped into his left as we began to sway back and forth to the soft music.

Our dance was perfect. I never thought I could smile so much or move more gracefully than I did in that one dance. Jacob wasn't so bad either. He twirled me around at times. The first time he did it though, we started to laugh, but then he cleared his throat and lifted his eyebrow in that comical gentlemanlike manner and quickly twirled me again. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. I could see he was having the same difficulty, so he stopped twirling me for a while and just looked at me. But as soon as his smile was back on full swing, he twirled me again. My smile grew wider with each twirl, each sway, each simple movement. It was like a dream the way we moved. And in the middle of our dance, the illusion began to change. Soon enough we were dancing in the most lavish ballroom I'd ever seen. But it wasn't the ballroom illusion that held my attention. How could anything else hold my attention when the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen were staring back into mine? And it was at the end of that thought that the mood suddenly changed for the worse.

Jacob's smile suddenly fell, and he became very serious. At the same time that his smile dropped, his arm fell from around my waist and his hand let go of mine. He silently stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just looking into my eyes, dumbfounded, confused, or was it shocked? I couldn't tell what he was thinking or why he'd stopped. I reached out to touch his hand, but as soon as my fingers brushed his, he bolted out the door. What had I done wrong? Had I accidentally shared that last thought with him? I didn't think I did? Had he already imprinted on his soul mate and didn't want me to get the wrong idea? Did that shocked look mean that he'd gone too far, that he didn't want to hurt me? But why else would he have bolted?

The illusion suddenly dropped at his departure, and I saw everyone staring at the door that Jacob had left through. My mother, on the other hand, was staring at me. And my father, he bolted for the door only milliseconds after Jacob had. What was going on? I quickly made my way to the front porch. I could immediately hear my father and Jacob arguing. At least, they sounded like they were arguing.

"It's finally happened, hasn't it?" my father asked.

Jacob's gaze was directed at his feet as he answered. "Yes. I believe it has."

"How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long has it been like this?"

"Seconds. You just saw the whole thing in there." Jacob roughly answered, pointing back at the house. It was then that Jacob looked towards the porch and saw me standing there. He looked shocked to see me, but then unexpectedly a smile appeared on his face. I wanted to smile back, but I was still trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Edward asked, pulling Jacob's attention back to his face.

"I – I don't know. I guess I'll just wait and see how things go. Don't worry, Edward, I'm not going to rush this. It's not something worth rushing. It's something worth discovering, slowly. Right now, things are in a bit of a haze is all. I feel like my heart and mind have suddenly switched gears here. It was totally unexpected and yet expected at the same time. I knew this would happen eventually, I just didn't know when. It was only a matter of time, and we both knew it. So don't…" – Jacob's gaze suddenly returned to mine – "…don't worry about it." Jacob punched my father in the shoulder like they were the best of buds. "It will all work out in the end." And then Jacob turned and walked towards me.

"What was that all about?" I couldn't help but ask.

Jacob's wide smile returned, the same one that had been left on his face before he took off, but this time there was something different about it. I knew it looked the same, but it felt completely different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it and part of me didn't want to. "I'll tell you at your birthday next year, alright?" Jacob took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. "Now, where were we?"

Jacob led me back into the room and back under the rotating disco ball above our heads. Things began to go back to normal around us. Everyone else joined in on the dancing, including my mother and father, though neither one of them looked too happy. They almost looked worried, sad, or both. Nothing was going back to normal tonight. The power of wishful thinking was not on my side.

For the rest of the party, Jacob and I danced several times, and then my father took his turn with me, and soon after that Grandpa Carlisle, Grandpa Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and finally Nahuel before Jacob claimed me again for another twirl around the room. I tried to keep a smile on my face throughout the whole evening, and as far as I could tell, it was working. In the meantime, though, my mind was doing somersaults over the scene that Jacob had caused. I still didn't understand, and it was bugging me to death. "Something wrong, Nessie?" Jacob suddenly asked me.

Well, here was my shot. "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is, Jacob."

Jacob's smile turned serious, and he began talking before I could ask my question. "Nessie, look, I know you want to know what went on out there with your father and me, but you'll just have to trust me for a bit. There's some things I need to get in order before I explain anything. But I promise you that one day very soon I will be explaining this to you. You're just gonna have to trust me."

The only response I could work up was a nod of my head.

"Oh!" Jacob exclaimed a second later. His smile suddenly turned mischievous. "I'm going to need that book back soon. I'm ready to add something more to it now."

My expression must have turned to one of shock because Jacob laughed. "You actually are going to add more to it? What more could there be?" I thought I knew the answer to that. The skipped chapter rang a very terrifying bell.

"Well, there's just one more tiny bit of information that needs clarifying, and then I promise I'll give it back to you."

"You promise?" I blurted out.

Jacob lifted his eyebrow again and took on that snooty gentlemanlike attitude. "Gentleman's honor, m'lady. It shall be returned to thee."

I rolled my eyes, and Jacob laughed.

Eventually the dancing party wound down, and Alice took center stage. She was always in control of the gifts, and this year was no different. Begrudgingly, with a smile on my face, I opened each and every one and faked my surprise with brilliance. I wasn't really in the mood for Zafrina's gift this year and I think she could tell, so she just handed it to me and told me that the ballroom was my illusion for the night. I graciously thanked her for that. As soon as all the presents were opened, the humans and werewolves dug into my chocolate cake. Just like every year, I declined my piece, choosing instead to watch Jacob scarf down his and tell me how good Esme's and Bella's cooking was.

And then the best part of my birthday came. The part where Jacob gave me his gift. Jacob winked at Alice and she disappeared up the stairs only to return seconds later with a box wrapped in red silk and red ribbons. Was this Jacob's gift or Alice's?

"This is actually a gift from both Alice and me," Jacob said in answer to my unspoken question. "You'll know in an instant who's responsible for which part of the gift, so go ahead. Open it."

I took the package from Jacob's hands, like I did every year, and quickly undid the ribbons and stripped the box of the red silk. Popping off the lid, I looked inside. Jacob had outdone himself yet again. But this time I wasn't surprised so much at his creation as I was at what Alice had contributed. I reached my hand inside the box and pulled out a picture frame with a picture already inside it. The picture was of me and Jacob dancing. This had just been taken tonight. Alice was fast on her feet. I didn't even notice any flash photography. But then I was in Zafrina's ballroom illusion when this was taken. In fact, as I took a closer look at the picture, I quickly realized what moment of our dance this was. It was the instant before Jacob had bolted. Our smiles had been the widest they'd ever been. It was a lovely moment, one I'd cherish forever. And the picture frame! Only Jacob could make something so beautiful. On one side of the frame was Jacob, the human form of him, carved into the side. Unbelievably, he was in the same tux he had on at this moment. And the other side of the frame was a carving of me in the very dress I wore now. The two sides of the frame, me and him, were looking at each other wearing the same wide grin as the picture. It was a marvel to look at. Beautiful. Intricate. Detailed. And Extravagant. Just like every year. Just like usual.

Only then I remembered. This wasn't like every other year. Something had changed this year. Something for the worse I believed, though I hoped not. I looked over at Jacob who was still seated next to me, that same crooked smile on his face, and I automatically smiled back. He asked me what I thought of his present, and I automatically answered the same way I had every year. That I loved it. That'd I'd cherish it forever. That it was the most special and extravagant gift he'd ever given me. I answered exactly the same, and I had the same smile on my face. Everyone, including Jacob, thought nothing was wrong. But I knew something was wrong.

I felt my father's eyes on me, and I knew I had to get away. I thanked everyone at the party for coming, and then I said that I was tired and wanted to turn in for the night. My father graciously took over the duty of saying goodbye to everyone for me. I looked back at him with a "thank you" ringing in my thoughts. He smiled. And then I turned to Jacob. "So when do you need that book back? Would you like it back now?"

Jacob's smile reached up into his eyes. "Sure. I'd love to get started on it right away, that is if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," I said automatically, my perfect fake smile in place.

Jacob followed me back to my parent's cottage, and I ran inside to grab his book. I picked it up with the intent of running right back out the door, but having it in my hands suddenly halted me. I stared down at it, rubbing my fingers along the leather. Would I really get it back? Would I really learn the whole story? Would Jacob actually tell me about what happened tonight or was he faking it like I was at the moment? I hoped he would, and yet looking down at his book, I had this sickening feeling like I would never get it back, like I would never know the real story because the real story wasn't for me to learn. It was for his soul mate to learn. Tears started to well up in my eyes but I pushed them down hard. Jacob was waiting.

I ran out the door and then stood before Jacob. I tried to force a smile on my face, but I couldn't seem to. I could tell he sensed the sadness I was trying so desperately to hide, and his words confirmed my suspicion.

"Don't worry, Nessie, I'll return it to you."

I took a deep breath. "I know you will. Goodnight, Jacob. Thanks for another wonderful birthday."

He didn't look convinced. "You're welcome, Renesmee. Maybe next year I'll outdo this one."

A small chuckle escaped my mouth. "Of course you will. You always do."

Jacob's smile returned but it was a weak one. He still wasn't convinced.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm just a little more tired tonight than usual. Don't worry about me. Goodnight, Jacob." And without waiting for a "goodnight" from him, I turned around, ran through my front door, then my bedroom door, and jumped on top of my bed, smothering my face in the pillow. I tried to hold the tears in until I could hear Jacob's footsteps no more, but I couldn't seem to manage it for long. I just hoped he didn't hear me. I hoped my father wouldn't hear me when he came home. I hoped no one would hear me. I tried to keep my mind from the horrible thoughts as I waited for Jacob's footsteps to fade, but I couldn't. The thoughts came tumbling in. Jacob was no longer my Jacob. Jacob had imprinted. He was finally leaving me. That's why he'd stood shocked before me tonight. That's why his smile had changed. And that's why he had asked for his book back. I doubted I'd ever get it back. Instead I pictured a tall, dark-skinned beauty receiving it from him. And all of a sudden I didn't care who heard me. My ears instantly burned with the sound of my own heart ripping in half as a tumultuous mountain of weeping suddenly ripped through me.

* * *

_This idea of birthday presents from Jacob hit me one morning and I couldn't seem to shake it. So I just started writing, and this little piece of work came out. The idea of Jacob giving Renesmee all of these amazing birthday gifts sounded like such a great way to start their story. The birthday gifts were the perfect way to watch Renesmee grow up. Each year a new and exciting gift was given to her, and each year something changed within Renesmee and Jacob._

_And now we come to the present. Birthday number six (or rather seventeen). Here's where the story really begins. But things start out a little complicated in the beginning. Just like her mother, Renesmee jumps to the wrong conclusions, choosing instead to believe the worst. But this makes for an interesting story as you'll soon come to see. And Jacob's book has a huge, unexpected role in the story as well._

_I really can't say any more. I really shouldn't say any more. All I can say is that this story is more or less about the life of Jacob and Renesmee and possibly the life beyond them. But that's another story entirely. I've got a long way to go till I reach the end. But, trust me, it will be an end worth reaching! =D_

_Thanks for reading & reviewing!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!_

**_Be Sure to Check Out the Next POV - This Time From EDWARD_**

_AVidZktjo_

_*** Yes, I know that Emily Young/Uley was gathering all the information on the Quileute tribe and was going to write a book about it all, and I'm not saying she didn't write it. In fact, she has written it, but it is her book, one that will be kept in her family. This book that Jacob gave Renesmee was written by his father Billy Black with help from Old Quil Ateara – young Quil's grandfather. It's probably not as fluent or detailed as Emily's version, but it is a story about their legends nonetheless. And this book was written back when both Old Quil and Billy were young and has been kept in the Black family for years now. Jacob just recently inherited it, and now he's added his own story to it. So this is not Emily's book or anything like that, I thought I'd just clarify. It was an original that was written back in the day when Billy and Quil were much younger. ***_

_*** Oh, and one other thing. I know Jacob's family isn't rich or anything, so you may be asking where he got that real ruby necklace from. It was his mother's as I said, but it was also his grandmother's and his great-grandmother's. It's a family heirloom. And it was given to Jacob because it is a necklace that is passed down through the sons and given to their wives. Of course, Jacob jumped the gun a little, but that's Jacob. So when Jacob and Renesmee finally do get married and if they have children, their son will eventually inherit it. I might even mention this later on in the story, but I thought I'd clarify it here anyway. ***_


	2. POV2: EDWARD The Bad Before The Good

**AFTERGLOW  
**_Written by Katie Jo aka AVidZktjo_

**Point-of-View (2) Edward**  
_The Bad Before The Good_

Bella's eyes were on our daughter as she flew out the door with Jacob, and as soon as they were gone, her eyes found mine. I could immediately sense that she was anxious for us to leave so we could talk privately about the events that had unfolded, so I signaled Alice to continue the goodbyes for our family as I walked towards Bella. Putting my arm around her waist, I escorted her out of the room, through the back door, and into the forest in the general direction of our cottage. We walked silently for a few hundred feet, making sure we were a safe distance away from the other vampire ears, before Bella bombarded me with questions.

"It's finally happened, hasn't it?" – I couldn't help but chuckle at her first question, sounding so much like my own – "He no longer thinks of her as a sister anymore, does he?"

"Well, we knew this was going to hap–"

"I knew she was beginning to feel something for him, and I knew it was coming soon, but I thought we'd have one more year at least! Is that too much to ask for? I don't think so since we only get seven years with her anyway. Why now? That stupid wolf, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Bella, Bella, calm down. We knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time. And as much as I'd love to let you kill him, you'd know it would break our daughter's heart. Although, Rosalie would thank you for that one, and I'm sure Emmett would love a good fight."

Bella quickly turned on me. "Edward! How can you be joking at a time like this? Why are you so calm?"

"Well, for one, I've had many more years of practice than you" – my wife started to walk away from me at that teasing comment, but I quickly reigned her in – "and two, I've heard our daughter's thoughts for the past year, and I even told you how quickly her feelings were changing. She doesn't quite recognize them as love yet, but we both know she will eventually."

"And what about Jacob? I thought you told me he was still thinking about her only as a sister and a friend? Did something finally switch in him back there?" Bella asked with a worried look in her eyes.

I took a deep breath, though I didn't need one, and slowly answered her question. "Yes. Something did change within him. Unfortunately, though, even I was not able to see the full extent of his transformation. It happened during their private moment together, and only after the illusion was dropped did I catch a glimpse of what had occurred."

"Is that why you ran after him?"

"Yes. I had to confirm it."

Bella's worried look suddenly became more intense as a fearful thought seemed to grip her mind. "So do you believe him?"

"Believe who?"

"Jacob. Do you think he'll really take it slowly? I mean, how much time do we have left, Edward? She's our baby, for crying out loud! I feel like we're slowly losing her. I feel like we've been losing her for years." Bella whispered that last sentence, and I could feel her falling apart beside me. If her eyes could have shed a tear at that moment, I know several would have fallen. It was time to go home.

We continued on at a normal pace, and Bella remained silent beside me. My mind started to drift, and suddenly Jacob's thoughts were invading my own. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked for the book right away. She seems so torn up about it. Or is it really the book that's troubling her? What could it be? Did I say something wrong? Did something happen at the party?_ Jacob's thoughts roamed through his memories of the party for a while and then returned to more questions. _I know I ran out on her during our dance, but that can't be what's wrong, can it? She was fine through the whole night up until she gave me back the book. I just can't see it. What happened that upset her so much? I guess I'll just have to ask her tomorrow. Ah, damn, but I really need to talk to Sam first. Maybe Edward could talk to her, find out for me. Oh, I wish I knew what was troubling her. This is gonna kill me._ I felt a chuckle surfacing, but I stifled it for Bella's sake. If only Jacob knew I was hearing his thoughts at this very moment.

As we neared our cottage, Jacob's thoughts continued along that same wavelength, but I was no longer concentrating on him. Instead, my mind was roaming for Renesmee's thoughts, and I found them easily enough for she was practically screaming them. _Oh, I hope my father doesn't hear this. It'll tear him up. _I felt my throat constrict. _I have to stop crying before they come home. They'll hear me and my mom will be so upset. Stop it, Nessie, stop it. _I could almost hear her desperately trying to wipe the tears away as we came to the front door. Then suddenly her thoughts turned as we opened the door. _Oh no, they're home. I haven't had enough time. I'm a mess. Mom's gonna freak. I can't let her hear me. I can't talk about it right now. I can't._

"Uh, Bella, how about we go to the music room. I'll play your lullaby for you."

"But I want to check on Renesmee first," Bella said as she moved toward our daughter's bedroom door.

I quickly grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards the music room instead. "She needs some time alone right now. It's best if we let her be. She's had a tough day. I promise she'll be there in the morning. You can check on her after she goes to sleep if it makes you feel any better, but for now, Bella, let's just leave her be."

_Thank you, Dad_, Renesmee's thoughts echoed to me as her tears began to flow anew.

I knew the instant Bella heard Renesmee's muffled sobs for she immediately turned back in the direction of her door, but I snatched up her wrist and lightly tugged her in the other direction. When her eyes met mine, I could see she was torn, but I still softly mouthed the word "no" and continued to guide her towards the music room.

Once in the music room, I sat down at the piano and started to play. Bella was quick to join me and as silent as stone as she sat beside me. Though the music dominated my ears, Renesmee's anguished thoughts began to seep through as easily as the falling rain. _I'm losing him. I just know it. He's imprinted. Jacob has imprinted. _As I caught that thought, my fingers faltered along the piano keys, and Bella looked up at me for a split second. She knows? How did that happen? When did he tell her?

_He's leaving me for his soul mate. He's finally found her. _My fingers picked up the song again and I looked down at the keys as if nothing had happened. I knew Bella wasn't convinced, but she ignored it for the time being, and I was grateful for that. _He's going to leave me for some tall, dark-skinned beauty. I can see her face right now. More beautiful than I could ever be. _ The hurt and pain I could sense in my daughter's thoughts was starting to chip away at my patience. What in the world was she talking about? Was Jacob leaving her for someone? What had I missed?

_I wish I had never read that stupid book. Why did he even have to give it to me anyway if he was eventually going to take it away? That stupid wolf! _Well, she was definitely her mother's daughter. Beautiful and stubborn. Too bad she wouldn't let any of us near that book. Luckily I had listened in on her thoughts once while she was reading it, and I'd caught most of the story. But still I wondered what exactly she was referring to._ Why, Jacob, why? Why couldn't you have just left me alone? Why be the most wonderful person in my life and then suddenly rip it all away from me? Why did he have to imprint anyway? Why couldn't he just be with me like he's always been? Why change now? Why, Jacob? Oh, I wish you could just tell me now. Why wait to rip my heart out? Just do it already. It's yours anyway._

Suddenly all the pieces fell into place. It was as if the rain had finally stopped, and I understood her confused thoughts. Jacob hadn't told her yet. She didn't know it was her that he loved. Instead she was assuming that Jacob had imprinted on someone else, and now she was afraid she was going to lose him. "We have to tell her," I suddenly uttered, startling Bella out of her own musings. "She thinks she's losing him, and she's hysterical about it. We have to tell her the truth."

"Wait, why is she upset?"

I stopped playing the piano and turned to face my wife. "Renesmee believes that Jacob has imprinted on someone else and is now going to leave her."

"But that's crazy. Why would she think that? Jacob is constantly around her. She's never even seen him with anyone else. He even told her that he spends all of his spare time making her gifts. So how did she ever jump to that conclusion?"

"She's human, Bella. They always think the worst. Even you did."

I started to stand, but Bella took ahold of my wrist and pulled me back down. "We can't tell her, Edward. This is something Jacob has been saving. It's his story to tell, and he'll tell her soon enough."

"But, Bella, our daughter is in so much pain. I cannot take this. Watching our daughter suffer. It's unbearable."

Bella brought her hand up to my face and caressed my cheek. "Edward, I can hear her just as easily as you can. But we can't interfere. As much as it pains us, it's for her own good. This is something she must discover on her own."

"But, Jacob – "

" – _will_ tell her soon enough. Don't worry, Edward. It will all be resolved in time. Besides, there's always bad before the good. Just look at us."

I smiled weakly at Bella's last comment and took her hand in mine. "When did you suddenly calm down? How is it that you're the patient one now and I'm the one losing it?"

Bella laughed, but it wasn't an entirely happy laugh or a long one. "Because, dear, I've been sitting here thinking about what you told me on the way home, and you're right. We knew this was going to happen eventually, and now that it has we're acting all surprised and saddened when instead we should just be enjoying what little time we have left with our daughter. Soon enough her thoughts will be entirely focused on Jacob. He'll become the center of her attention, and we will fall into the background."

"But he already is the center of her attention, Bella," I interrupted. "He has been for years. When she was just a baby, you told me yourself that her love for Jacob was as equal to her love for us. So nothing has changed."

Bella's eyes drooped lower and turned sadder, if that was even possible. "Yes, you are right about that, but even that will change. In fact, I know it already has begun to change. Parents can never be their daughter's only love. Eventually she will grow up and find a love that encompasses her whole being, making her spirit soar. It's what I found in you, and it's what she'll find in Jacob. It's only a matter of time before he'll be her first and truest love, and we'll be pushed down to second place."

"Oh, Bella," I whispered to her as I pulled her close, wrapping my arms tightly around her in a comforting embrace. If only our hearts could cry.

_Oh, Jacob, please…please stay._

Renesmee's thoughts seemed to cycle that phrase over and over again. And every time she repeated that agonizing plea, my arms pulled Bella closer. My wife never said a word. She knew what I was doing. Instead she waited patiently as I did for our daughter to fall asleep.

_

* * *

_

_Awww, Edward's point-of-view. It's nice to get inside his head. But this is not a story about Bella and Edward, this is a story about Jacob and Renesmee, so the only reason I'll ever be using Edward's POV is for more insight into Jacob's and Renesmee's minds and also if there's ever a moment I really want both of their views together at the same time. I love that Edward can read minds, and it's because of this useful power that he makes the perfect third-person viewpoint. I can use his view to see into both Jacob's and Renesmee's thoughts at the same time. Plus, it will make for some fantastic comedic moments. Hehe._

_All joking aside, I just wanted to point out that these aren't really chapters to a story. They're viewpoints or points-of-view. POVs as I'll call them. Some will be longer than others. Edward's will probably be the shortest viewpoints and Jacob's probably the longest – because he's my favorite!_

_And just as a kind FYI, the next two will be from Jacob's point-of-view.  
And as an even kinder FYI, I'll even tell you what I've called them._

_**POV3: Jacob – I Thought I'd Already Imprinted So What the Hell Just Happened  
POV4: Jacob – Would Someone Please Explain This To Me**_

_And that's all I'm giving you. You'll just have to wait and see. =D_

_AVidZktjo_


End file.
